BLOOD, TEARS AND GOLD
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Bienvenue au Kyrat, où la loi du plus fort est d'or. [MxM]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Encore Far cry mais que voulez-vous ah, ah. Ah! J'ai tellement envie de dire ce qu'il se passera maaaiiis je sais que si je fais ça je ne vais plus m'arrêter et spoiler parce que je ne sais pas expliquer sans tout déballer comme un gros nul eeet ça ne va pas me plaire. Je veux garder le plus de suspens possible. Alors, bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

 **[Amérique du nord, New-York, Central Park, 06:25:02 PM]**

\- Ajay ! Cria une jeune blondinette qui rejoignait le jeune homme à grande enjambées. Toutes mes condoléances, pour ta maman …  
\- Merci Marinette, répondit le noiraud en lui souriant tristement.  
\- J'peux pas te laisser déprimer comme ça, même si c'est encore tout frais, Ajay. Viens avec nous ce soir, on fait un petit repas chez moi. Pas de fête ! Juste un repas, tu veux bien ?

Les yeux noisettes du jeune homme se posèrent sur la blondinette au regard implorant et la connaissant, il ne pouvait pas tellement dire non à cette dernière étant donné qu'elle faisait cela pour lui.

Ishwari Ghale, la mère de Ajay, était décédée il y a deux deux semaines, vaincue par un cancer incurable, ce qui avait plongé le jeune américain dans un début de dépression. Marinette était sa meilleur amie depuis l'école maternel, alors elle savait comment remonter ne serait-ce qu'un peu le morale de son frère de cœur.

\- D'accord, je viendrais.  
\- Hourra !

La blonde sautilla sur place avant de sauter au cou de Ajay qui la serra contre lui plus mollement. Un baiser sur la joue, puis la blondinette recula en grattouillant sa peau de lait.

\- Rases-toi ce soir, tu fais négligé et tu piques. Au fait ! Ce soir j'invite Carmélita et John à la maison. On va faire une raclette. Vaut mieux être plusieurs !  
\- J'suis pas contre une raclette.

Répondit l'intéressé avec une petite moue alors qu'il remettait son écharpe correctement sur son cou en se frottant doucement les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer un peu, secoué par de petits frissons. Le froid mordant de New-York à cette époque de l'année était quelque peu supportable si l'on était suffisamment couvert, mais après deux heures passé sur ce banc à gamberger sur le pourquoi du comment de la vie, le corps de Ajay s'était refroidit. Il se leva et demanda à la jeune blonde.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi, c'est sur mon chemin.  
\- N-Non ! J'ai … J'ai des choses à faire, que dis-je, à préparer pour ce soir ! Va ! Rentre chez toi, fais toi beau comme un ange et viens taper à ma porte vers vingt heures, okay ? Oh ! Fais un bisou à ton chat de ma part !  
\- Oui, oui, ce sera fait … Alors à ce soir, vingt heures tapante.  
\- A ce soir !

Marinette le salua et s'en alla rapidement attraper un taxi. Ajay en fit de même, car, bien qu'il avait son permis de conduire, il n'avait pas de voiture.

 **[Amérique du nord, New-York, Appartement Familiale des Ghale, 06:50:00 PM]**

A peine rentré que Ajay jeté sa veste noir sur le canapé avec ses gants troués et son écharpe miteuse. Il était vrai que depuis la mort de sa mère Ajay ne prenait pas vraiment soin de lui. Il avait perdu un certain repère. Conscient que toute vie avait une fin, il avait tout de même que sa mère, si forte, si combattante ne mourrait jamais. Qu'elle serait immortel. Elle était invincible à ses yeux, maintenant … Maintenant elle tenait dans une urne métallique portant son nom.

Assis sur le canapé, Ajay savait qu'il avait peu de temps pour se préparer, de plus, Marinette était très pointilleuse sur les horaires. Il se ferait tirer les oreilles même pour une minutes de retard. Mais le fils Ghale n'avait pas la tête à tout ça. Sa défunte mère lui manquait terriblement. Il se laissa glissa le long du canapé, appuyant l'arrière de son crâne contre l'accoudoir et s'accorda dix minutes de repos.

 **[Amérique du nord, New-York, Appartement de Marinette, 08:10:30 PM]**

\- Aaaah ! Le voilà enfin ! S'exclama la blonde qui accourut au cou de Ajay qui tendait une bouteille de vin avec une mou désolé. T'en fais pas pour le retard, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Oooh ! Du bon vin, géniale !  
\- Ouais … Je me disais que venir les mains vide c'était mal poli.  
\- Yo Ajay !

Le nouveau venu déposa sa bouteille sur la table déjà dressée et s'assit sur le canapé entre John et Carmélita qu'il embrassa chacun à leur tour.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un bail !  
\- Depuis l'université, répondit Ajay avec un sourire léger.  
\- Que de souvenirs ! Renchérit Carmélita qui donna une petite tape dans le dos du fils de Mohan. On aurait voulut te donner plus de nouvelles mais comme nous étions à l'étranger pour le travail, c'était pas facile ! Tu as déménagé entre temps ?  
\- Mh, oui, disons que .. Ma mère avait du mal à marcher alors on a cherché des appartement au rez-de-chaussée … Elle voulait garder sa mobilité, vous savez, c'était une femme de caractère !  
\- Oui ! Je me souviens ! Elle était vachement protectrice avec toi. Tu te souviens ? Avec ma dégaine de voyou, elle avait pensé que je voulais te chercher racketter alors que je t'avais justement aidé. De là est née notre amitié, belle histoire n'est-ce pas ?

Ajay hocha doucement la tête. John avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu un homme de charme. Il était loin du jeune lycéen arrogant et rebelle qui faisait peur à tout le monde. Et tout cela grâce à quoi ? Ou plutôt ''qui'' ? Carmélita. Elle était la douceur incarné. La belle qui avait sut dompter la bête.

\- Marinette me faisait lire vos lettres quand elle les recevait. On a put garder contacte mais quand ma mère est tombée malade, c'est vrai que j'ai fait le mort et je m'en excuse.

La rouquine attrapa la main de Ajay et lui dit avec un sourire compatissant.

\- T'en fais donc pas, tu n'as pas t'excuser. Les vrais amis finissent toujours par se retrouver.  
\- Hm, bien vrai, confirma John avec un petit regard complice alors que Marinette revenait de la cuisine.  
\- Levez donc vos fesses mes enfants ! On passe à table !

 **[Amérique du nord, New-York, Appartement de Marinette, 11:30:29 PM]**

La soirée était bien avancée, la bouteille de vin n'avait pas fait long feu. Voilà que les quatre amis se racontaient leurs souvenirs d'autrefois lors de leurs périodes d'étude avec l'arrivé de la petite nouvelle française en maternel : Marinette Prévert et du jeune Kyrati : Ajay Ghale. Ce fut bien difficile pour les deux qui ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais, mais une amitié farouche les lia tout les deux et devinrent frère et sœur. Puis ils rencontrèrent John au lycée puis Carmélita un peu plus tard.

Carmélita attira l'attention de Marinette et Ajay et bizarrement, John se mit à regarder ailleurs.

\- Voilà .. On a … Une nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
\- Vous allez vous marier ?! Tenta Marinette en première.  
\- Non, répondit la rouquine avec un gloussement. Non … Nous attendons un heureux événement !

La blonde avait prit une gorgée de vin, mais rapidement son breuvage revint dans son verre alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Sa mâchoire aurait put toucher le sol tellement la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Quant à Ajay, son regard passa de John à Carmélita, de la rouquine au brunet jusqu'à ce qu'il dise avec un grand sourire.

\- Félicitation tout les deux, une fille ou un garçon ?  
\- On ne sait pas encore … Mais j'aimerais bien que ce soit une fille !  
\- Non, un garçon ! Une fille, c'est …

John se mordit la lèvre puis gonfla la joue en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ça joue pas au base-balle ! Et j'aurais trop peur qu'un homme vienne la courtiser. Trop peur je vous dis ! Je serais le seul homme de sa vie, son papa, elle sera ma princesse et personne ne devra la toucher !

Ajay pouffa. Il pouffa puis éclata de rire suivit des deux femmes qui s'y mirent de bon cœur. L'instinct paternel, c'était quelque chose … L'enfant n'était même pas encore là qu'il s'inquiétait déjà de cela. Le noiraud vint lui donner un petit coup de coude dans les cottes et le taquina.

\- Tonton Ajay sera là pour surveiller cette petite merveille.

Malgré cela, John considéra l'idée et proposa sans avoir consulté.

\- Et si on nommait Ajay parrain et Marinette marraine ?

Ajay et Marinette se regardèrent puis consultèrent Carmélita du regard qui n'objecta pas le moins du monde, au contraire bien sûr.

\- Qu'elle idée géniale mon chéri, j'y avais pensé en plus !  
\- J'adorerais être la marraine ! Minauda la blonde qui semblait ravit et pressée à l'idée de le devenir officiellement.

La nouvelle passée, l'ambiance de la soirée devint plus calme, jusqu'à ce que la blonde tape ses deux mains sur la table ( faisant sursauter les autres de surprise au passage ) et déclare :

\- C'est l'heure des cadeau !

Ajay semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait actuellement. Quant à Carmélita, elle se leva suivit de près par John et Marinette qui disparurent dans la chambre de la blonde puis revinrent avec trois paquets. La noiraud les regard tout les trois, les questionnant d'un haussement de sourcil.

\- Commences avec moi Ajay ! Pressa la blonde qui lui tendit une boite ornait d'un joli petit ruban blanc.  
\- Q-Quoi … ? Mais c'est en quel honneur … ?  
\- Oh, sois pas si timide ! On était pas là pour ton anniversaire, tu étais à l'hopitale avec ta mère. Alors, on se rattrape !  
\- Mais je  
\- Te ! Te ! Te ! Ouvres !

Ajay la regarda, hésitant, puis il prit la boite dans ses mains et fit glisser le petit nœud sans le couper. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite, il y découvrit une paire de gant en cuire marron clair. Les gants en question dont il avait parlé il y a longtemps.

\- Marine … Merci beaucoup.

Fit-il en embrassant cette dernière qui gloussait, contente de son effet.

\- Aaaah, c'que c'est agréable quand tu ne piques pas ! Taquina cette dernière en s'écartant, prenant place sur le fauteuil alors que Carmélita prenait sa place.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Amusé, Ajay devina que c'était un habit. Il ouvrit le paquet et déplia l'habit. Une veste magnifique de couleur verte, sa favorite.

\- Oh putain, merci Mel ! Je vais la mettre tout les jours, etles gants vont bien avec, c'est super !

Aux anges, Ajay se leva et essaya le veste qui lui alla comme un gant. Agréable, légère mais chaude, elle était fonctionnelle !

Le tour de John arriva et ce dernier lui tendit une boite plus petite que celle de Marinette et Ajay ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Quoi, une bague ? Tu veux m'épouser ? Qu'est-ce que va dire Mel ?

L'intéressée se mit à rire et répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- Je ne suis pas contre le mariage gay, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Pfff Mal, t'es conne ! Se mit à rire Marinette.  
\- Bah quoi, on a qu'à se mettre ensemble aussi, toi et moi, en couple lesbienne ?  
\- Nooooooon ! Je veux un mâle !  
\- Dommage …

John secoua la tête avec un petit rire coincé dans la gorge puis quand Ajay ouvrit la boite, il prit l'objet en main et semblait aux anges.

\- Putain, j'adore. Merci john …

Le noiraud enfila autour de son poignet sa nouvelle montre. Lui qui adorait les montres, il se retrouvait avec une très belle pièce. Il était heureux. Si heureux que ses yeux ne retinrent pas ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues qu'il essuya d'un mouvement de bras avec sa manche. Reniflant, il regarda ses amis et se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Putain vous me faites chialer …  
\- Au moins, cette soirée est réussi mon chou.

La rousse ébouriffa les cheveux noir de son ami puis lança un regard à son téléphone. Il se faisait tard.

\- Bien, on va pas tarder nous, j'ai passé une soirée superbe, on se refait ça un de ces quatre, mmh ?  
\- Ouaip ! Confirma la blonde qui claqua un baiser sur la joue de la rouquine suivit par les autres qui en firent de même. Rentrez bien !

Sur un sourire gauche, la blonde ferma la porte et rejoint Ajay qui empilait les assiettes les unes sur les autres pour débarrasser mais Marine l'arrêta brusquement.

\- Ajaaay ! Laisse ça, c'est à moi de le faire ok ? Au fait, tu restes dormir ici où tu repars ?

Le noiraud pesa le pour et le contre : Il était légèrement saoul. Il avait un canapé à sa disposition. Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Le choix fut vite prit.

\- Quoi ? Si je reste, je t'aide.  
\- Tête de mule … Soupira la blonde qui le laissa alors prendre les assiettes. Je te ferai ton lit juste après.  
\- J'peux le faire tout seul aussi. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que ma mère n'est plus là que je suis devenu un infirme incapable de faire quelque chose par ses propres moyens.

Les boucles blondes de Marinette virevoltèrent dans le vide alors qu'elle venait de tourner brusquement la tête dans la direction de l'américain, un air paniqué sur le visage.

\- Je .. Pardon, pardon ! Vraiment désolé Ajay .. Je voulais pas te faire sentir comme ça, je voulais juste te faire plaisir … Je pensais pas que tu le voyais comme ça …

Le fils de Mohan braqua son regard impassible sur la jeune française qui recula doucement en frottant son bras droit, ses yeux évitant tout contacte avec ceux de Ajay.

\- Ajay … ?

Un soupire lui répondit, suivit d'un affaissement d'épaules avant que ce dernier ne s'approche et enlace la blondinette qui se pétrifia dans ses bras. Une main ferme se posa sur l'arrière du crâne de la blonde, collant par une petite pression son front contre le creux de son épaule alors que sa seconde main frottait doucement son dos.

\- Ça va aller. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est normale. Mais continue d'agir avec moi comme tu le faisais avant, normalement.  
\- Mh … Promis …

La jeune femme acquiesça en relavant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ajay lui rendit son sourire mais s'attarda quelques secondes sur le visage de sa meilleur amie. Quelques secondes qui devinrent des minutes dans la tête du jeune américain qui regardait cette dernière comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il se surprit même à éprouver des choses sur le moment, comme l'embrasser ici et maintenant. Mais il recula à son tour, croyant même apercevoir une lueur de déception dans les yeux de la française qui gratta le bout de son nez avec le flanc de son doigt.

\- Herm … Bon … Tu .. Un chocolat chaud avant de dormir ?  
\- C'est notre petit rituel, comment dire non à ça ?  
\- T'as raison, répondit la blondinette avec un petit clin-d'œil.

Ajay attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans la cuisine pour se concentrer sur son lit. Enlevant les coussins posés sur le canapé, il déplia ensuite le mobilier et attrapa les draps rangés sous ce dernier. Une fois son lit pour la nuit enfin monté, il alluma la télé et attendit sagement le retour de Marinette qui revint avec deux tasses fumantes de chocolats chaud qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps … Soupira cette dernière en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Tu travailles demain ?  
\- Mh, non, sinon je serais parti.  
\- Alors je ne te réveilles pas demain si tu dors.  
\- Si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux me réveiller, mais attends après neuf heures du matin …  
\- Pfff, idiot …

La blonde le bouscula gentiment d'un coup d'épaule puis attrapa sa tasse suivit de près par le noiraud qui souffla sur son breuvage puis en avala la moitié du contenu. C'était drôle comme ils n'avaient pas réellement changés tout le deux. Toujours les même automatismes, toujours les mêmes moments et pourtant … Ajay ne s'en lassait pas. Non, c'était justement l'inverse qui se produisait chez lui. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans ce petit train-train quotidien avec Marine.

La blonde s'étira de tout son long, attirant l'attention de Ajay qui tourna paresseusement la tête vers elle.

\- Tu devrais allé dormir, proposa le brun qui commença à enlever ses chaussures.  
\- Mh, oui, t'as raison. Dure journée … Mon patron est une sacrée peau-de-vache en plus … Me donner des heurs supp' alors que je travaille déjà assez comme ça …  
\- Toujours entrain de râler … Taquina Ajay qui se leva et attrapa cette dernière par le creux de ses genoux pour la porter comme une princesse.  
\- Quel charmant jeune homme, gentleman ! Ajay … Petit cachotier.  
\- Oh si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais porté comme ça mais comme ce n'est pas le cas …  
\- T'aurais put le deviner par toi-même quand même !  
\- Oh, parce que Madame crois que je peux lire dans les pensées ? Répondit Ajay qui la laissa tomber sur le lit comme un poids mort, mais un éclat de rire lui répondit.  
\- Ça va ! Rabat-joie.  
\- Huh. Bonne nuit Marine.  
\- Bonne nuit Ajay.

La blonde le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle referma juste derrière lui. Ajay rejoint alors son coin dans le salon et plia soigneusement ses habits neufs, rassemblant ses affaires dans un espace pour ne pas mettre plus de désordre puis se déshabilla avant de glisser sous la couette. Il plaça un bras sur son visage pour cacher ses yeux et fut assez surpris que le sommeil vienne aussi facilement sans que son esprit ne soit torturé par ses questions incessante. Ce soir, il était en paix. Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Tu es un lâche Ajay …

Ajay se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant grand les yeux pour ne voir qu'une silhouette floue, déformée par l'obscurité mais les lumières des veilleuse de la télé ne laissaient pas totalement la pièce dans le noir totale.

\- … Marine … Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Demanda le jeune américain qui tenta de bouger mais la blonde planta ses ongles dans les deux poignets du noiraud qu'elle maintenait au dessus de sa tête. Assise à califourchon sur la taille de Ajay, Marinette le dominait totalement.

\- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure … Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je suis encore dans la case ''petite sœur'' ?  
\- … Fait quoi ?

Ajay dut se contenir de ne pas utiliser la force pour repousser violemment la jeune française, il lui ferait mal. Mais elle avait planté ses ongles plus profondément dans la chaire de son captif et semblait en colère.

\- M'embrasser Ajay. M'embrasser. Je pensais … Je pensais vraiment qu'on pourrait avancer tout les deux, qu'on pourrait … Évoluer dans notre relation. Mais pour toi, pour toi je ne suis qu'une … Je suis ta meilleur amie, c'est tout. Et ça me tue. Oui!Ca me tue que tu ne vois pas ce que MOI je ressens, pour toi. Je t'aime Ajay. Je t'aime depuis le lycée.

La pression des ongles sur les poignets de Ajay s'adoucit alors que Marine faisait une courte pause puis reprit, toujours aussi agitée.

\- Donc, sois franc avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plais pas chez moi ? Mon visage ? Mon corps ? Ma naïveté ?

C'était comme un surplus d'informations. Ajay avait du mal à assimiler. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse un jour ressentir ce genre de chose à son égard. Lui, ce garçon réservé, timide, toujours discrets vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. C'était même lui le naïf du groupe, pas Marinette …

\- Je … N'ai jamais dis que tu n'étais pas jolie …  
\- Ça ne m'aide pas du tout ! Sois franc avec moi Ajay, ne te caches pas derrière des phrases codées, j'suis pas idiote !  
\- Veux-tu bien lâcher mes mains d'abord ? Demanda le noiraud qui tapota les poignets de cette dernière avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus sa présence sur cette partie là de son corps. Merci. Tu veux que je sois franc ?  
\- Oui. Franc. Pas de mensonges. Je ne partirais pas même si tu me disais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais, je veux ... La vérité.

Ajay soupira lourdement, se redressant en faisant glisser doucement la jeune femme sur ses jambes pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde, écoutant ses voix intérieur qui bataillaient contre le pour et le contre. Au fond, il se sentait encore comme un adolescent et aurait eut tant besoin des conseils de sa mère mais il était temps de rependre ses décisions seul, alors ce qui ne se disait pas avec des mots passa par un simple geste qui en disait long.

Le visage de Marinette entre ses mains, Ajay avait pressé ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne qui semblait s'être calmée. Elle recula ensuite, allait pour parler mais Ajay la coupa brusquement par un second baiser plus assuré qui entraina une seconde action qui surprit la blonde. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, sa chemise de nuit satinée légèrement remontée sur ses cuisses, ses cheveux retombant en bataille sur ses épaules. Elle rechercha le visage du noiraud avec ses mains qu'elle referma sur chaque cotés de sa mâchoire alors que l'autre se frayait un chemin entre ses jambes pour rapprocher leurs bassins l'un de l'autre. Instinctivement, la blonde entoura sa taille de ses jambes alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage du siens pour un troisième baiser plus passionné qui les mirent tout deux presque hors d'haleine. Mais Ajay ne cessa pas et déposa plusieurs petit baisers papillon sur ses lèvres puis migra progressivement vers son cou qu'il embrassa puis mordit, soutirant un soupir d'excitation chez sa compagne qui fit balader ses mains sur les cotes du jeune américain. Une main de la française remonta doucement jusqu'à la nuque du noiraud, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle dirigea ensuite ses lèvres près de son oreille et chuchota à son intention.

\- Je t'aime Ajay …

 **[Amérique du nord, New-York, Appartement Familiale des Ghale, 04:29:00 PM]**

Ajay était encore un peu perturbé par la soirée de la veille. Après avoir passé une nuit magique avec Marine, lui avoir apporté un petit déjeuner au lit, s'être réellement senti merveilleusement bien, il était devant l'urne de sa mère à se demander, à _lui_ demander si il avait bien fait. N'allait-il pas perdre Marinette à cause de leur nouvelle relation ? Il était bien connu que l'amour engendrait la guerre. Or, vivre sans elle .. C'était presque inconcevable. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne tombe jamais amoureuse de lui.

Peut-être que ce n'était tout simplement pas le même amour qu'éprouvait Ajay à son égard.

D'un coup de rein, il se leva et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers. Après avoir été renvoyé de son travail, il devait retrouver de la paperasse importante et entre les magazines publicitaires et les offres bidons, il trouva une lettre. Une lettre qui le laissa sans voix. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un premier numéro.

\- Marine ? Tu peux venir, tout de suite ? Il faut qu'on parle. _  
\- Oh tu … T'es sûr que ça va ?  
-_ Non, viens sil-te-plait, ma mère m'a laissé une lettre. _  
\- J'attrape mon manteau, j'arrive._

Soulagé, Ajay mit la lettre sur la table basse de son salon et s'assit, se tordant les pouces. Ce que lui demandait sa mère n'était pas anodin. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait … Pourquoi avoir attendu de mourir pour le lui en parler ? Ajay se tourna de nouveau vers l'urne et la questionna du regard.

\- C'est si difficile que ça de dire la vérité ?

Marine ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au domicile de Ajay. Plutôt inquiète, elle vint embrasser son compagnon et s'assit à coté de lui. Massant d'une main l'épaule du noiraud, elle approcha son visage près du siens et chuchota d'une voix calme.

\- Ajay ?

L'autre la regarda puis soupira en lui tendant une feuille qui portait clairement l'écriture de Ishwari Ghale.

\- J'comprend pas, lança soudainement le brun. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça avant. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit, de son passé, rien du tout. Et je trouve cette lettre ? Bordel …

La blonde hocha doucement la tête dans la compréhension puis attrapa la feuille entre ses doigts fins.

« _Ajay, mon fils._

 _Le temps me manque, mais j'ai un dernier souhait. Ramène moi à Lakshmana. Tu trouveras toutes les informations au sujet de ce pays dans une mallette en cuire dans le double fond de mon armoire. Je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ton pays natale, le Kyrat, mais contente toi juste de ramener mes cendres à Lakshmana._

 _Je serais toujours à tes cotés mon fils, sois sans crainte.  
Je t'aime. »_

 _-_ Le Kyrat ? Lakshmana ? Jamais entendu parlé …  
\- Je sais, moi non plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai fait des recherches, et, le Kyrat se trouve à proximité de l'Himalaya mais je n'ai aucunes infos sur Lakshmana …  
\- Tu pourrais toujours demander aux personnes habitants là-bas de te renseigner sur cet endroit ?  
\- Oui … T'as raison.

Ajay reprit la feuille qu'il plia soigneusement puis la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean. Maintenant que la blonde était au courant, une question perdurait.

\- Mais .. Tu es d'accord que j'y aille ? Ça ne te pose pas de problème .. ?  
\- Ajay ! Ajay voyons … Répondit cette dernière en prenant un air choqué. Moi ? T'interdire d'accomplir les derniers souhaits de ta mère ? Hors de question. Vas-y Ajay. Quel genre de compagne je ferais si je te disais non ?

La réponse avait l'air d'avoir apaisé le brun qui s'approcha et embrassa le coin des lèvres de la blondinette qui lui frotta le dos affectueusement.

\- Tu partirais quand ?  
\- Mh … J'ai déjà l'argent qu'il faut, l'argent de la mallette doit certainement être pour les billets d'avion. J'ai déjà lu le dossier laissé par ma mère, alors ce serait pour demain certainement.  
\- Mmh … Je vois … Souffla la blonde, pensive. Tu as préparé tes affaires ?  
\- Non, pas encore. Mais je devrais m'y mettre. Je ne sais pas combiend e temps j'y resterais, peut-être que j'en profiterais pour faire un peu de tourisme ? Après tout, c'est là-bas que je suis né.  
\- L'Himalaya … Huh. Alors si tu es né au Kyrat, ça fait de toi un … Kyrate ?  
\- Kyrate ? Non, enfin, je sais pas vraiment … Ma mère ne m'a pas dit. Mais peut-être ?

Ajay attira la française contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tout deux allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, partageant un petit moment de douceur, leurs corps chauds agréablement collés l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur corporel.

\- Je t'accompagne demain à l'aéroport ?  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit faiblement l'américain qui s'amusait avec une boucle blonde de sa compagne.

 **[Amérique du nord, New-York, Aéroport, 04:58:54 AM]**

\- Tu vas me manquer Ajaaaay …Pleurnicha la blondinette dans les bras de son amant. Tu restes en contacte tout de même, hein ?  
\- Promis, tout vas bien se passer, pas besoin de se faire autant de soucies, tenta de rassurer le noiraud qui embrassa chastement ses lèvres.  
\- Je sais .. Je sais. Bon voyage. Sois prudent Ajay, je t'aime.  
\- Bye Marine, prends soin de toi.

Ajay lui sourit une dernière fois avant de balancer son sac sur son épaule et la saluer avec un signe de la main suivit d'un sourire charmeur.

 **[ Kyrat, 06:10:00 PM]**

Ajay mit enfin pied à terre après une longue séance de vol. Comme prévu, selon la lettre de sa mère, il était attendu par un homme âgé qui le guida jusque dans un véhicule assez spacieux, comme un bus mais plus petit. Le jeune américain en profita pour s'asseoir et admirer le paysage du Kyrat qui semblait lunatique avec ce décor déstructuré mais étrangement harmonieux. Certains endroits étaient dominés par la verdure alors que d'autres semblait mourir, comme si l'été, l'hiver, le printemps, et l'automne n'avait pas de frontière.

Ajay sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, tenant d'une main l'urne de sa défunte mère, il attrapa son téléphone et décrocha sans hésiter.

\- _Monsieur Ghale ? Je suis Jeff Peterson de l'ambassade Américaine. J'appelle suite à votre demande de visa touristique pour l'Inde avec une extension pour le Kyrat. Nous pouvons uniquement accepter votre statut de citoyen américain sans document officiel prouvant votre nationalité Kyrati. Par ailleurs, je dois vous déconseiller d'envisager un séjour au Kyrat. Nous n'avons aucune présence diplomatique au Kyrat à cause de la guerre civile et de l'activité terroriste du Golden Path. Heeeeuuu, concernant votre attention d'apporter les restes incinéré d'une certaine .. Ishwari Ghale ? Vous devez vous munir d'un passeport de la défunte et..._

L'appel se termina, peut-être que le réseau n'était pas assez bon ici ? Ajay rangea son téléphone et rapporta son attention sur l'urne de sa mère qu'il épousseta avec ses gants avant que l'homme qui lui servait de guide ne l'interpelle.

\- Hey. Ton passeport.

Sans même ouvrir la bouche, Ajay lui tendit le passeport. Ce Jeff avait parlé de Guerre civile … ? Le noiraud se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise. Son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à se faire des films plus où moins dramatique.

L'homme en question le regarda ensuite et glissa une feuille dans son passeport et lui intima de se calmer d'un mouvement de main.

\- Respire. Laisse moi parler, ok ?

Le jeune américain hocha doucement la tête alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement l'urne dans son sac à dos. Dans le bus, il n'y avait pas que des humains. Quelques poules paillaient et un singe était assis juste en face de lui. Il le fixait bizarrement et tenta de piquer son passeport mais il reçu un coup sur le haut du crâne par sa maitresse.

Ajay senti un frisson glaciale remonter le long de son échine lorsque le véhicule se stoppa. Des soldats étaient postés juste sur le flanc du moyen de locomotion, armés. Surement cherchaient à savoir si le bus n'était pas piégé, à la vue d'une perche qui soutenait un miroir pour regarder en dessous du véhicule. Les soldats avaient l'air hostile, ce qui inquiéta Ajay.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe … ?  
\- Chuut … Le réprimanda son guide qui semblait tout aussi tendu que lui.

Ajay n'était pas aveugle. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose dérangeait ces soldats. Pour ne rien arranger, le noiraud entendit d'abord le bruit sourd d'un hélicoptère puis put le voir s'avancer au loin. Ajay rapporta son attention sur l'homme qui tenait les passeports pour les montrer aux soldats mais … Ce dernier lui claqua les mains, faisant tomber les passeports au sol alors que deux personnes sortaient précipitamment par l'arrière du véhicule. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Ajay sursauta quand les soldats ouvrirent le feu sur ces personnes jusqu'à ce l'homme qui avait les passeports ouvre également le feu et se fasse descendre à son tour.

Tout se passa très vite. Les balles fusèrent dans tout les sens. Ajay crut se voir mourir. Mais l'adrénaline le fit bouger. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea sur le sol du véhicule pour se protéger des balles, espérant ne pas être touché par une balle perdue. Il rampa jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

A l'intérieur du bus, c'était un véritable carnage, Ajay n'avait pas préféré se retourner pour vérifier si il pouvait aider une personne dans le besoin. Une fois dehors, il leva les bras bien en évidence pour montrer sa soumission. L'hélicoptère qu'il avait vu quelques secondes avant se posait juste à coté d'eux.

La peur au ventre, Ajay restait muet face au danger, face à la mort imminente qui l'attendait si il tentait de s'enfuir. Alors il opta pour la solution la plus évidente.

Le soldat lui beugla dessus de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Ajay s'exécuta sans discuter, même si la terre fraiche parfois mouillée par endroit imbibait ses habits. Dans quoi était-il tombé ?

Les portes de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrirent enfin sur une personne, à la vue du visage des soldats, ça ne devait pas être n'importe qui. La personne en question contempla le spectacle et secoua la tête comme dégouté. Ajay lança un regard vers les soldats et crut y voir une ombre de peur dans leurs yeux. Le cœur de l'américain recommença à s'emballer, il commençait même à claquer des dents.

Alors que les pâles de l'hélicoptère s'arrêtaient, le nouveau venu prit la parole, s'adressant directement à un soldat, surement haut gradé.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir dit : « Arrêtez, le bus. » Oui, arrêtez, le bus. Pas … Lui tirer dessus. Je choisi toujours très bien mes mots. « Arrêtez » « Tirez » « Arrêtez » « Tirez » … Le blonde fit une courte pause, montrant son agacement ouvertement, accentuant chaque mots par un geste de la main. Dis mois, est-ce que tu entends la même chose ?  
\- Mais ça a dégénéré … Répondit pitoyablement le soldat de l'armée royale qui se raidit quand l'autre posa sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu. Tu disais ?  
\- Ça a dégénéré …

Ajay qui assistait à cette scène plus qu'intimidante dut retenir son souffle. Le blond glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et souffla furieusement.

\- Ça a dégénéré ? Je déteste quand les choses dégénèrent !

Sans prévenir, le blond sorti un stylo qu'il utilisa pour poignarder le soldat au niveau de la gorge, visant sa jugulaire pour être sûr de le tuer. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, faisant gicler le sang autour de lui, ne cessant de le frapper au même endroit.

\- Vous aviez une chose à faire ! Et même ça, c'est trop demandé !

Lorsqu'il eut finit de s'acharner sur le cadavre, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sa colère toujours intacte.

\- … Et j'ai du sang sur mes chaussures, putain de merde !

Ajay ne broncha pas de sa place et osa leva le regard vers ce dernier et le regretta presque aussitôt. L'autre le regardait dans les yeux et avait l'air de le fixer. La peur devait se lire sur le visage de Ajay qui à ce moment là, aurait eut bien besoin d'un astuce pour disparaître sous terre, ici et maintenant.

\- Voyons le bon coté des choses … Continua le blond, parlant au soldat décédé comme si il était encore là. Tu n'as pas complétement merdé. Debout toi !

Ajay sursauta quand il s'adressa directement à lui. Il l'aida même à se relever en l'attrapant par l'avant bras. Une fois debout, Ajay n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir tenir debout. Ses jambes flageolaient à cause de la peur. Cet homme était impressionnant. De par sa taille, mais aussi sa façon d'agir. Son visage était recouvert de tâches ensanglantées. Le blond continua de le fixer dans les yeux et le noiraud se demanda si il n'allait pas le descendre pour en avoir fait de même. Mais ce que dit cet homme le déconcerta. De la façon la plus naturel qui soit, il lui sourit et lui avoua sur un ton de confidence.

\- Ces yeux. Je les reconnaitrais n'importe où.

Ajay s'immobilisa comme une statue de cire. Il ne rêvait pas. Ce psychopathe était entrain de l'enlacer comme le ferait un ami de longue date. Ce fut bref, mais Ajay ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient un liens ? Alors que l'autre riait, content de voir Ajay, il lui tapota le dos amicalement et revint devant lui avec un sourire accroché aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- J'suis vraiment navré, ça aurait dut se passer .. Mh … Ma foi, pas comme ça. On t'a préparé une petite fête.

Petite fête ? En quel honneur ? Avait eut envie de dire Ajay mais préféra fermer son clapet pour ne pas contrarier le blond qui avait l'air … Amicale avec lui.

\- Rien que pour toi, finit-il avant de braquer son regard sur le guide de Ajay. Mhh, je ne crois pas connaître ton nom. Qui est-ce ? Mh ? C'est ton invité ?

L'autre s'accroupit vers l'otage allongé au sol puis se tourna vers Ajay. Il connaissait déjà la réponse alors pourquoi le lui demander ?

\- Huh, le genre silencieux ça me plait bien, répondit le blond avec un ton sarcastique avant de se relever et revenir à la hauteur de Ajay. Mh, je suis … Vraiment, affreusement désolé pour tout ça. C'était une opération toute simple. Mais … Donnes à bouffer aux singes, et ils se jetteront leurs merdes à la gueule.

Alors que les soldats emmenaient l'otage, le plus âgé se tourna vers Ajay et lança sur un ton bienheureux.

\- Oh ! Tu veux bien me tenir ça ? J'en ai pour deux petites secondes.

Baissant les yeux, Ajay attrapa le stylo que lui tendait l'autre. Le fameux stylo qui avait finit dans la jugulaire d'une personne. Effrayant pensa le jeune américain qui sentait cette personne un peu trop près, déclenchant chez lui une vague de frissons alors que l'autre sortait son téléphone portable.

\- Mh, je voudrais … Faire une petite photo. On regarde bien l'objectif … Et voilà !

Ajay s'exécuta et regarda l'objectif mais … Il n'était d'origine pas photogénique mais alors quand il était sur le point de s'évanouir, c'était encore pire. Mais le blond avait l'air satisfait, c'était un bon point non ? Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le coté, les soldats étaient entrain de faire bruler le bus. La voix du blond le ramena sur terre.

\- T'en fais donc pas mon bonhomme ! Ce sera vite oublié. Et, nous allons vivre une grande aventure parce que j'ai dégagé mon agenda pour toi. Toi, moi … On va tout déchirer !

Quoi ? Non, il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il voulait trouver Lakshmana et déposer les cendres de sa mère comme elle le désirait. Mais son aventure ne faisait que commencer alors qu'on lui enfilait un sac sur la tête pour le mener dans la tanière du loup.

 _Should I Stay Or Should I Go ?_

* * *

Vous-vous êtes déjà demandez ce qu'était la vie de Ajay avant de venir au Kyrat ? Et bien, moi oui et ça a donné ceci. Huh. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut car ... Je vais vous conter ma propre version de l'histoire de Ajay. Vous le suivrez jusqu'au domaine de Yalung ? _  
_

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lut ce prologue, en espérant qu'il vous ait donné envie de suivre l'histoire. Tendresse et chocolat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! J'ai mis le temps mais bon ... J'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais ma plus grande ennemie est la flemme. J'vous jure, c'est super horrible ... Enfin bref ! La deuxième partie est déjà en cours d'écriture ! je n'en dis pas plus alors, on se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture surtout !**

* * *

 _ **| CHAPITRE 1 | The Leaders Of Kyrat : 1 ère partie**_

Ajay se pétrifia sur place lorsqu'un cri déchira le silence. C'était un hurlement de douleur. Le garde juste derrière lui le poussa brusquement par l'épaule pour le forcer à avancer tout en le guidant d'une main ferme. L'américain avait bien envie de lui cracher furieusement au visage qu'il se savait prit au piège, nul besoin de l'agripper comme tel ! Mais il préféra s'abstenir de toutes actions hostile. Il tenait à sa vie.

On le fit ensuite asseoir violemment sur une chaise qui, heureusement pour le fessier de Ajay, était recouverte par un coussin moelleux.

La peur revint alors au grand galop dans les tripes du jeune Ghale qui entendait des personnes le rejoindre. Il entendit des pas sur la droite, d'autres en face ainsi que sur sa gauche avant que le garde ne le lâche enfin et ne s'en aille. Son pouls s'accéléra sous l'emprise de l'angoisse. Allaient-ils le torturer ?

\- … Et, toutes mes félicitations à Ashley quand tu seras chez toi, honnêtement Paule, je dois avouer que ton petit coin de Kyrat est vraiment superbe.

Ajay tenta de regarder à travers le sac posé sur sa tête mais rien n'y fait, il était trop étanche. Cette voix, c'était le blond de tout à l'heure. Mais qui était Paule ? Ashley ?

\- Sincèrement, je m'attendais à plus de … Le blond en question fit une courte pause en cherchant ses mots avec précaution avant de poursuivre sur un ton mielleux. De chaines, de râles, mais je te connais. Je sais parfaitement que tu as une pièce obscure où les secrets coulent comme le sang … Aaaah ! Ah, ah ! Se réjouit ensuite ce dernier. Ajay pouvait presque imaginer son sourire sur son visage. Je vois que ce petit sourire narquois te trahit encore, De pleur ! Hu … Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui enlever ce putain de sac de la tête ?!

Q-Quoi … ? Il parlait de lui ? Non, non ! Il était bien avec ce sac sur la tête. Vraiment. « Oubliez moi ! » avait envie de dire Ajay qui sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsque son oreille gauche capta un bruit tout proche puis le sac glisser le long de sa tête jusqu'à dévoiler son visage.

L'américain cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de permettre à sa pupille de s'habiller à la lumière du jour qui l'aveuglait. Seulement … Ajay était quelque peu, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Il n'était pas dans une cave, mais bel et bien sur une terrasse luxueuse et ouverte qu'il trouvait étrangement … Familière.

En face de lui se tenait le blond dont il n'arrivait maintenant plus à quitter du regard alors que sur son coté gauche se tenait un homme, Paule De Pleur selon ce qu'il avait entendu et sur sa droite, l'homme qui c'était occupé de lui.

\- Je suis franchement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, commença son homologue, tu vois … C'est plus ''ça'' que j'imaginais.

Tout en montrant la table dressée avec tout en tas de nourriture sur la table, l'autre croisa les bras avant de poursuivre sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Bien ! Allons, présentons-nous !

Ajay plissa les yeux face à son interlocuteur. Ses lèvres firent mines de bouger pour tenter de parler mais apparemment, l'autre n'avait pas finit.

\- Ajay Ghale ! Notre invité d'honneur, commença-t-il à présenter en désignant l'américain. Paule, notre hôte bien aimé, poursuivit-il en désignant son ami sur la gauche avant de lancer un bref coup d'oeil sur la droite en dénommant sur un ton méprisant. Le petit macaque, dont le nom m'échappe toujours et moi, bien sûr Pagan Min.

Pagan Min. Ce nom lui était totalement étranger. Mais pourtant … Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Comme un mot que l'on cherche et qui se pose sur le bout de la langue.

\- Tu … Ne te souviens pas de moi? Ta mère, elle ne parlait jamais de moi? Non ... ?

Ajay ne répondit pas. Sa défunte mère n'avait jamais mentionné une seule fois sa vie passé au Kyrat. Jamais, pas même une seule fois. Le noiraud eut comme un tilte. Pagan Min … Serait-ce lui, son père ? Non. Impossible. Il n'avait clairement aucuns traits de famille. Et son père … Était mort, ça, sa mère ne le lui avait pas caché. Mais pendant une petite seconde, il avait crut qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle lui avait caché que son père était en vie. Mais son hypothèse mourut comme la neige au soleil.

Pagan ne le quitta pas du regard une seule seconde. Peut-être qu'il savait ce que ressentait Ajay à cet instant. Il pouvait certainement sentir sa détresse alors il lui donna juste un petit coup de pouce.

\- Paule, donnes moi de l'argent.

De Pleur s'exécuta directement en fouillant dans ses poches et en sorti une liasse de billet assez importante.

\- Okay, il te faudrait combien ?  
\- Tout c'que t'as, merci.

Pagan attrapa la liasse et prit un billet qu'il leva au niveau de son visage. Ajay plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir ce dernier.

\- Toujours pas ? Demanda le blond en changeant de billet, laissant l'autre finir sa course sur la table tel une feuille morte. Très bien, et comme ça, en souriant ? Continua ce dernier en esquissant un sourire forcé qui collait assez bien à la photo frappée sur le billet.

Ajay n'était pas si bête que cela après tout. Il devina au bout de quatre billets. Pagan se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Alors le jeune américain souffla craintivement.

\- C'est vous … ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi, affirma l'autre en regardant le billet avec une moue. Je commence parfois à en douter … Quant à ta mère …

Pagan tendit la main et sous les yeux horrifiés de Ajay, attrapa l'urne de sa défunte mère.

\- Hey !

Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva en protestant, tendant sa main à son tour pour reprendre l'urne mais De Pleur se leva à son tour et le retint, lui intimant froidement de bien vouloir reprendre sa place, simple avertissement. Pagan ne se démonta pas et continua de parler comme si Ajay n'avait jamais rien fait.

\- Ta mère, elle me comprenait. Elle me connaissait mieux que personne ne le fera jamais.

Ajay n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Venait-il vraiment de voir ce qu'il venait de voir ? Pagan venait de prendre une petite quantité de cendre qu'il apporta à sa bouche comme si ce n'était que de la poudre alimentaire.

Le ventre de l'américain allait se retourner …

\- Aaah, que de souvenirs ! Je n'ai pas revu Ishwari depuis … Pfiouh … Plus de dix ans. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Pagan soupira. En prenant cette petite pause, il s'attarda un peu sur l'urne qu'il tenait dans ses mains et lui parlait comme si c'était une véritable personne.

\- Les femmes savent faire ça … Elle peuvent te dire qu'elles t'aiment sur le moment et c'est sincère mais les hommes, eux, ne font pas ça, non … Non. Les hommes ne peuvent que aimer qu'avec du recule, une fois qu'il est trop tard …

Le malaise s'installa doucement dans le corps de Ajay. Cet homme en face de lui, était dangereux. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant, le brun en avait presque de la peine pour lui mais les souvenirs de son meurtre au stylo revint comme une pierre tirée à pleine puissance aux yeux de Ajay qui ne devait absolument pas se laisser duper.

\- Et donc ! Reprit le blond en se levant, une broche à la main. Quand ta mère a décidé de fuir aux États-Unis en t'emmenant avec elle, je m'en suis amèrement mordu les doigts. Et j'ai ouvert les yeux. C'est pas moi, non …

Pagan s'approcha doucement du « macaque sans nom » et vint même poser ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier. Il devint étrangement silencieux, toujours en fixant Ajay mais dans ses yeux brilla une lueur de colère intense. Pagan plaqua brusquement le plus âgé contre la table et planta dans l'épaule de ce dernier la broche qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

\- C'est ce putain de _Golden Path_ !

La violence de l'action fit sursauter Ajay qui n'était pas habitué à voir autant de violence en si peu de temps. Sadiquement, Pagan bougea l'ustensile dans la plaie, faisant gronder l'autre de douleur qui ne fit rien pour se défendre.

\- C'est ces putains de terroristes qui dégueulassent tout. Même à table ! S'indigna Pagan qui se pencha sur son captif qu'il retenait toujours avec la bronche profondément logée dans son épaule. On ne t'a jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas téléphoner pendant le diner ?

Ajay ne comprit pas tout de suite mais en glissant son regard vers la main posée sur la table, il aperçut un téléphone. Pagan donna plusieurs tapes sur la main de l'autre afin qu'il lâche le mobile. Cette scène aurait put être drôle si la peur ne nouait pas les entrailles du jeune Ghale.

\- Donnes ton téléphone, averti Pagan qui prit l'objet en main en le montrant aux gardes qui étaient postés près de la porte d'entrée. Alors les gars, on fouille même plus les invités ? Ah ! Voyez-vous ça … « Je suis avec Ajay Ghale [...] » Ah ! Se moqua-t-il en tournant le mobile pour permettre à De pleur de lire. La suite est mieux encore ! « A l'aide ! » Pfft … AH, ah, ah … Un sms pour « à l'aide ! » ? On écrit pas ''à l'aide !'' Il faut le crier. Allé viens, on va le crier ensemble ! Si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais le bien !

Pagan le força à se lever de sa chaise en tirant sur la broche. Devant ce spectacle horrifique, les mains de Ajay se serrèrent sur son pantalon. Le brun coula un regard en coin vers De Pleur qui ne laissa pas une miette de la scène lui échapper avec ce petit sourire figé sur son visage.

Quant à Pagan, il guida l'homme du _Golden Path_ jusqu'au rebord de la terrasse sur laquelle débouchée une vue à couper le souffle … Ils étaient où exactement ? Dans un temple ? Un château ?

\- Vas-y maintenant, cri à l'aide.  
\- A-A … A l'aide …  
\- Oh ... C'est minable. Non, cri à l'aide. J'veux de la tension ! « A L'AIDE ! » que ça vienne du diaphragme !  
\- A L'aide !

Hurla enfin le membre du Golden Path en pleurant alors que Pagan le faisait taire.

\- Chut … Attends, écoutes …

Le silence s'installa. Même Paule avait l'air de retenir sa respiration, mais pas autant que Ajay qui s'enfonça doucement les ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

\- Rien … J'crois que tes amis viendront pas t'aider, mon pauvre, murmura Pagan avec un faux aire compatissant en retirant la broche brusquement. De Pleur, fais lui dire ce qu'il sait.

Exécutant son ordre, Paule quitta sa place accompagné de deux gardes qui les escortèrent en dehors de la salle. Ajay ne broncha pas de sa place, il attendait avec appréhension de sa voir ce que Pagan ferait de lui. Mais le blond ne prit pas son invité en considération en premier lieux, il avait reçu une notification sur son téléphone sur lequel il se concentra avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune.

\- Bon, surtout, ne bouges pas d'ici. J'en ai pour quelques minutes … Profites des raviolis au crabe, mh ? Il lui sourit avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille. Yuma, il faut qu'on parle.

Ajay regarda son assiette et la poussa comme un enfant dégouté par une nourriture infect qui gisait là, dans son plat. Tout ça ne lui avait pas donné faim, loin de là, il pensait même qu'il n'aurait pas d'appétit avant la fin de la journée.

Plus important encore, il se redressa sur sa chaise et récupéra l'urne de sa mère qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son sac avant de se lever. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici. Il devait fuir, et fort heureusement (que cela soit louche tout de même) l'endroit semblait désert.

Son échine se hérissa brusquement. Un cri déchira le silence de l'emplacement où se trouvait Ajay.

Hors de question que je reste ici … Répéta celui-ci en son fort intérieur.

Ajay fouilla l'endroit et tomba sur un bureau sur lequel étaient disposés deux lettres et un cadre photo où il pouvait constater la présence d'un image à l'effigie d'une fillette. C'était la petite Ashley, à en croire par la signature au bas de la lettre. Peut-être que Ajay n'aurait pas du la lire, mais la curiosité a toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse.

Un gémissement raisonna dans la bâtisse, c'était crève cœur mais Ajay en conclut que c'était le signale de départ. Il devait s'en aller avant que Pagan ne revienne.

Il se dépêcha de quitter le premier étage, trouvant une porte qui dégageait sur une cave lugubre d'où se propageaient hurlements et bruit d'électricité.

En progressant un peu plus dans le couloir, Ajay rentra dans une salle qui était coupée en deux. L'homme du _Golden Path_ était en pleine séance de torture orchestrée par Paul De Pleur lui même.

\- Je veux être sûr que tu comprennes bien ce que j'attends de toi, menaça le bourreau qui s'assit en face de sa victime. Alors … Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, toi, tu es là ?

Un garde alluma le courant sans crier gare, électrocutant de nouveau le vieille homme.

\- Voilà … Tu es du Golden Path, un terroriste.

Ajay en avait assez vu … Heureusement que les autres étaient occupés avec De Pleur, car ils ne remarquèrent même pas le passage de Ajay qui trouva une porte au fond de la salle, loin de ce cauchemar.

Soulagé, le brun ouvrit la porte mais se stoppa net lorsque ses yeux firent face à la bouche d'un pistolet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, il était perdu. Juste derrière l'homme qui braquait son arme sur lui, un second homme assassinait un garde de Pagan.

Mais l'homme au teint basané en voyant Ajay baissa son arme.

\- Ajay Ghale ? Le principale intéressé hocha vivement la tête. Je suis Sabal, du Golden Path.  
\- Le Golden Path … ?  
\- Oui, des alliés, rassura le nouveau venu qui ajouta pour calmer Ajay. Je connaissais ton père. On est venu te sauver, fils de Mohan.  
\- Et, et pour Darpan ?

Ajay jeta un regard en arrière, qu'allait-il faire pour sauver son ami ?

\- Non … C'est toi notre priorité. Faut que l'on arrive à te faire sortir d'ici quelque soit le prit … Sabal joint le regard de Ajay en direction de son ami qui n'avait plus aucune chances de s'en sortir vivant maintenant. Darpan comprendrait … Allé, viens avec moi.

Ajay n'eut pas l'opportunité de poser une seconde question qu'un coup de feu tonna, puis une alarme se déclencha. La répercussion de l'action eut un effet immédiat sur Sabal qui tira Ajay vers une porte épaisse que deux membres du Golden Path surveillaient.

\- Merde, on a été repéré ! Maugréa Sabal. Okay Ajay, écoutes moi bien. Gardes la tête baissée et tu fonces vers la voiture en bleu en bas de la route. Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ! C'est compris ?!  
\- O-Oui … Souffla le jeune Ghale qui avait l'impression de manquer d'air à cause de la panique s'étendait dans son organisme.

Sabal lui demandait de courir au milieu d'une ruée de balles … ? Et si jamais il s'en prenait une dans la jambe ? Ou pire, en pleine tête ? Peut-être que c'était une très mauvaise idée de suivre cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Venait-il réellement le sauver ? Mais de qui ? Pagan ?

Pagan Min … Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance à lui plutôt qu'à Sabal ? Il disait connaître sa mère, mais le Kyrati en face de lui déclarait _lui_ , connaître son paternel. Ajay était déboussolé mais la situation exigeait qu'il se décide et vite. Alors, son instinct de suiveur lui commanda d'écouter et de s'exécuter aux ordres.

\- On y va à trois, prévint le noiraud en faisant signe à Ajay de s'avancer. Un … Deux … Trois !

A peine la porte entrouverte, des balles vinrent se loger dans le bois épais qui n'en mena pas large pour autant. Des morceaux de bois volaient puis lorsque ce fut le tour de Ajay, le jeune homme hésita. La peur lui clouait les jambes au sol. Si il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il allait mourir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Allé … Allé Ajay … S'encouragea le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est parti !

Ajay n'avait jamais courut aussi vite qu'à ce moment. Si il avait été dans une compétition au cent mètres, Usain Bolt n'aurait pas gagné cette fois-ci. Mais l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait dans ses veines à cet instant précis n'alourdissait plus ses jambes, bien au contraire, elle lui donnait des ailes et c'était bien avantageux quand il fallait éviter des obus qui explosaient à quelques mètres de sa personne.

C'était le chaos, jamais Ajay n'avait encore vécu ça. Le bruit des balles qui fusaient, fendaient l'air pour se figer dans le corps d'une personne si elles ne ricochaient pas sur un rochet dans un bruit sec. Le sons qui lui en casserait presque le tympans des fusils qui sifflaient, des grenades qui grondaient. Le sol tremblaient sous ses pieds et plusieurs fois l'américain manqua de chuter lamentablement.

Il pensait vite, agissait pour sa survie et une fois en bas du sentier, Ajay ouvrit la porte du camion qui l'attendait et pria pour que ce dernier démarre. Le soldat du Golden Path le regarda puis compris de qui il s'agissait.

\- Ajay Ghale est dans le véhicule, on y va !

Il espérait que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui, si seulement … Ils étaient poursuivit par des gardes du Roi Min. Le véhicule n'était pas stable et dérapait sur le sentier accidenté. Si Ajay ne mourait pas d'une balle dans la tête, il décéderait dans cette voiture à cause d'un conducteur dangereux sur un fond musicale Indien qui n'était pas du goût de l'Étasunien.

Un virage trop serré l'envoya cogner sa tête contre la fenêtre du véhicule. Ajay pesta de douleur mais n'eut pas la satisfaction de le faire remarquer au conducteur puisqu'il le coupa net dans sa lancée, ses mots mourant dans sa gorge.

\- Il y a une arme sur le tableau de bord, prends là !

Pas que porter une arme pouvait déranger Ajay, voire même tirer, mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas tiré avec une arme. Il devait remonter à ses vingt-deux ans, le jour de son anniversaire où Marinette lui avait offert un stage pour apprendre à tirer.

Il était vrai qu'en Amérique, un citoyen sur deux portaient une arme, mais Ajay ne faisait pas parti de ces gens là. Il était pacifiste. Tirer sur une cible inerte ne le dérangeait pas … Mais quant était-il sur une personne ?

Etait-il au moins capable d'ôter la vie à une personne, même un animale ?

Mais là, la question ne devait pas se poser. C'était lui, ou eux.

Le jeune Ghale ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre ses marque avec une arme. Il enleva la sécurité et visage sur le premier homme qui les menaçait mais le rata de peu. A vrai dire … Il était un peu rouillé. Mais tirer au pistolet, c'était comme le vélo. L'expérience revenait assez vite.

Le recule de l'arme n'était plus un problème, ni même la visée. Même si Ajay tremblait un peu, il put abattre deux hommes.

Étrangement … Rien ne se passa dans sa tête lorsqu'il vit le mouvement de tête de sa victime qui partait en arrière lorsque la balle se logea dans son lobe frontale.

Il ne se passa exactement rien dans son esprit, lui qui aurait pensé qu'il se sentirait coupable mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était concentré, son esprit ayant fait le vide en pleine plénitude, un sourire presque indécelable aux lèvres.

Ajay était ce que l'on qualifiait de tueur né.

Le choc fut rude, tout le corps du jeune fils de Mohan se raidit sous l'effet de surprise qu'eut un homme en venant les percuter sur la portière gauche. Heureusement que Ajay avait attaché sa voiture car l'entrechoquement l'avait presque envoyé contre le conducteur.

Avec horreur, le brun comprit trop tard qu'un soldat du Roi Pagan Min les avait poussé dans un précipice. Son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine alors que le véhicule tombait à sa perte. Allait-il mourir ici ?

 **[...]**

Les sens de Ajay revinrent progressivement. Son corps engourdi par la douleur ne réagissait pas comme il le souhaitait. Il était comme prisonnier de sa propre enveloppe charnel. Son ouïe revint enfin, il put distinguer le crépitement de flammes, une musique en fond, celle qui passait à la radio juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

Son cerveau commençait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le brun se força alors à ouvrir les yeux péniblement, sa vue ayant du mal à s'habituer à la vive lumière. Sa vison floutée, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le paysage devienne plus net.

Ses oreilles sifflaient désagréablement alors qu'il tentait de se lever doucement, ses mains le supportant comme elles pouvaient. Un geignement lui échappa alors qu'il se remettait sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il n'avait rien de cassé, ce qu'il pensa à première vue.

L'homme avec lui, était-il … ? En tournant sur lui même, Ajay découvrit que le conducteur de l'automobile était mort, écrasé sous un arbre. Du sang s'écoulait lentement d'une de ses blessures, entraînant ainsi une petite marre de sang sous son corps immobile.

\- … _Jay … Ajay ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ _Si tu m'entends, réponds !_

Une voix synthétique et familière vint lui faire tourner la tête sur le coté mais rapidement le sons se précisa. Il provenait du corps du soldat du Golden Path. Sûrement une radio.

\- _Ajay, réponds moi sil-te-plait !_ Recommença la voix de nouveau.

Claudiquant jusqu'au corps, Ajay s'abaissa sur l'individu inerte et récupéra un téléphone mit sur haut-parleur.

Allô … ? Lança-t-il machinalement alors qu'il entendait un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Merci Kyrat ! Prononça ce dernier. C'est Sabal, où es-tu ?  
\- Je … J'en sais rien … Déclara alors le jeune Ghale en regardant tout autour de lui, encore déboussolé par la chute. Et le chauffeur est mort …  
\- Okay. Écoutes moi bien, regardes autour de toi il devrait y avoir une tour pas très loin de ta position, tu devrais la voir. Rends toi là-bas. J'y serais pour te récupérer.  
\- D'accord .. Je … Je vais vers la tour, confirma l'américain d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Tu peux le faire Ajay, souffla Sabal pour l'encourager, ce dernier ayant comprit que l'autre était apeuré.

Sans donner plus d'informations, Sabal coupa l'appelle. Laissant alors Ajay seul dans une forêt hostile qui lui était complètement inconnue. Par pure précaution, il se pencha de nouveau et récupéra une lame sur le macchabée. Dieu sait ce qui pouvait habiter ces lieux. Et Ajay ne pensait même pas aux humains mais bel et bien aux animaux sauvages qui pouvaient déjà le guetter depuis un moment sans qu'il ne le sache.

Mais la réalité du danger le rattrapa bien assez vite. Alors qu'il progressait doucement, il traversa un petit court d'eau et dut se tapir précipitamment au sol pour éviter d'être aperçu par un garde à la veste rouge. De sa place, il pouvait clairement entendre un homme beugler à un autre de fouiller chaque recoins.

Amèrement, Ajay conclut qu'il le cherchait toujours. Peut-être qu'il devrait se rendre sans faire d'histoire ? Mais alors, qui était le méchant dans l'histoire ? Pagan, ou _Le Golden Path_ ? Sabal connaissait son père, mais le Roi Min avait été intime avec sa mère alors … Qui croire … ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Ajay hésita à se jeter au pied d'un des gardes pour qu'il le ramène chez Pagan mais d'un autre coté … Serait-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Autant de questions sans réponses qui risqueraient de laisser un trouble dans l'esprit du jeune ricain qui sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de pas s'intensifia près de lui.

Avec horreur, il releva doucement la tête en direction du rocher qui le surplombait. Quelques petits cailloux tombèrent sur son visage alors qu'un soldat balayait l'horizon.

Le silence tomba ainsi que le vent, comme si la forêt elle-même retenait sa respiration. Ajay pria si fort. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à une divinité. Qui qu'elle ou il soit, pourvut qu'il s'en sorte.

Ces quelques secondes semblèrent durer des heures, mais le soulagement vint agiter le jeune brun lorsque le soldat se désintéressa de cette partie de la forêt.

Avec précaution, il se releva mais avant de repartir vers la tour qu'il avait localisé au nord de sa position, il observa les environs, épiant le moindre signes de mouvements, mais rien n'attira son œil.

Avec furtivité, Ajay put déjouer la vigilance des soldats et les passer sans problèmes. C'était un peu trop facile à son goût car durant un instant, il se demandait si … Ils n'étaient pas des diversions ?

Son cœur ricocha dans sa poitrine. Mince, pensa-t-il. A trop réfléchir, il se faisait moins prudent. Si il avait avancer un peu plus sur la gauche, un garde l'aurait aperçut.

Soupirant en reprenant doucement son souffle tout en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était accéléré d'un coup sous la surprise, Ajay reprit son chemin, zigzaguant entre les rochers, passant derrière des buissons épais mais le jeune américain se figea.

Devant lui se tenait un ours noir d'une taille gigantesque. Sa fourrure était aussi noir que le charbon le plus sombre. Ajay déglutit péniblement. Il ne voulait pas que l'animale lui fonce dessus et, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'attarde sur ce détail. Ce cours laps de temps qui pouvait lui coûter la vie.

Par aubaine, le vent soufflait derrière l'Ursidé. Aucune chance qu'il ne le détecte de cette distance car le carnivore avait une mauvaise vue.

Ajay se hâta alors à passer l'animale tout en restant silencieux afin d'éviter toute attirance à son égard et une fois la bête dépassée, le brunet put souffler en continuant son chemin. Il ne restait plus que cinquante mètre à parcourir quand le téléphone du Golden Path s'alluma.

« _Ajay mon garçon, tu es occupé ? Je n'te dérange pas surtout ? Fantastique ! Tu es d'une patience sans limite._ »

La voix de Pagan était reconnaissable entre mille. Ironique et cassante.

« _Eeeeeh, écoutes, sans rancunes pour les raviolis aux crabes. Je sais que ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde, maaais … Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que je viens de faire exécuter le chef pour son incompétence ou est-ce sa famille qui a été massacré ? Hu, hu … Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux te promettre que la prochaine fois ce sera un cran au dessus !_ »

L'appel se termina, laissant Ajay de nouveau seul dans cet forêt hostile. Un frisson glaciale parcourut son corps peut couvert malgré sa veste neuve, ses gants et son pantalon épais. Mais la nature du Kyrat n'était franchement pas accueillante. Les paysages avaient beaux couper le souffle, le brun n'arrivait pas à se poser pour contempler le diaporama.

Par la même occasion, le fils de Mohan sorti le téléphone de sa poche et vérifia comment le Roi Min avait-il put tout simplement le contacter. Il n'avait pas son numéro et Ajay ne le connaissait même pas, ce n'était pas son mobile. Ha ! La radio ! La radio … ? Le brun vérifia et c'était … Fort probable. Il n'avait pas put lui répondre.

Ce fragment d'information perturba de nouveau ce dernier qui pour ne pas se sentir plus déboussolé, rangea le mobile et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que le décor change d'atmosphère.

Une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait le sol alors que quelques mètres plus hauts au dessus d'un col, quelques bons centimètres parsemaient le sol. Mais l'américain dut se stopper une nouvelle fois. Un cul de sac se présentait face à lui. Il se tourna plusieurs de tout les cotés, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir grimper et atteindre le sentier au dessus mais la pente était trop abrupte. Il aurait eut besoin d'un kit d'escalade, quelque chose dans le style …

\- Ajay Ghale ! Par ici !

Lui hurla une voix féminine. Il leva les yeux et aperçut en haut du col une femme aux couleurs du _Golden Path_ qui lui faisait signe puis elle recula avant de lancer une corde qui tomba juste devant le noiraud qui, heureusement, avait reculé d'un pas afin d'éviter de se blesser avec le mouvement de fouet de la corde.

Dépêches toi de grimper ! Le pressa-t-elle en hurlant.

Ajay n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de monter en rappelle sans sécurité. Si il tombait, il pouvait se blesser gravement, ou pire … Mourir, tout simplement. De plus, il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sport.

Mais la situation exigé qu'il se force à grimper. Ce qu'il fit en rechignant à cause de l'effort. Son pied glissa au bout de quelques mètres à cause de l'humidité sur la paroi rocheuse pourtant il réussit à se rattraper et une fois en haut, il se hissa en lieu sûr, faisant dos au vide.

\- C'est un véritable honneur de te rencontrer fils de Mohan, commença le soldat sans laisser le temps au brun de souffler. T'es arrivé ici tout seul, impressionnant ! Sabal t'attend près de la tour.

Super, se dit le jeune homme qui pourrait enfin se reposer, se remettre un peu de ses émotions alors sans perdre un instant il rejoint la tour, ou plutôt le clocher abandonné et entra dans le bâtiment qui abritait les soldats du Golden Path en nombre réduit.

\- Ajay tu as reussi ! Clama un premier soldat.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez … ? Répondit alors le jeune brun.  
\- Tu es le fils de Mohan Ghale, souffla Sabal tout près de Ajay. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ce nom a beaucoup de poids au Kyrat, particulièrement pour le Golden Path.

Alors que Sabal parlait, un des soldats tendit une arme à Ajay qu'il empoigna avec une légère réticence. Un revolver, c'était très différent d'une arme de plus gros calibre comme cet AK-47 qu'il avait maintenant en sa possession. Pouvait-il au moins tirer avec ?

Et … Tu penses qu'ils me cherchent toujours … ? S'enquit Ajay qui se tourna vers Sabal.  
\- Pagan Min fera tout ce qu'il faut pour te récupérer.  
\- _DES ENNEMIES !_ Cria un des soldats du Golden Path posté à l'extérieur. _  
-_ Merde, pesta le Kyrati aux yeux verts. Des hommes ont dut suivre notre piste. Ils seront là dans peu de temps, on va devoir se battre.

Se battre … ? Encore … ?

\- Ajay, avec moi !  
\- O-Okay !

Malgré la peur qui nouait ses tripes, le jeune américain suivit Pagan qui lui ordonna de tenir sa position quoi qui lui en coûtait. Au loin, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas encore les voir, Ajay pouvait entendre les soldats ennemis affluer vers leur position.

\- Là ! Ils arrivent !

Fit un membre du Sentier D'or avant que les premiers coups de feu ne soient tirés. Les soldats adverses arrivaient en masse en moto-neige. Plusieurs hommes se firent abattre sans même pouvoir mettre un pied au sol mais le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter.

Ajay n'avait pas encore tiré une seule balle alors que du coté de Sabal, il n'arrêtait pas de descendre des soldats sans trop se préoccuper de son précieux invité qu'il devait protéger.

Le Kyrati aux yeux verts se baissa enfin, le magasin de son arme vide qu'il devait rapprovisionner. Il se mit à couvert, faisant face a Ajay qui n'avait toujours pas bronché de sa place. Alors que Sabal allait lui souffler un mot, Ajay braqua son arme sur lui et tira.

Sabal resta quelques secondes en suspens, son esprit n'ayant pas suivit l'action mais bien vite il comprit que le jeune fils de Mohan venait de lui sauver la vie en abattant un soldat qui avait crut bon d'essayer de porter un coup dans le dos du plus âgé.

Un signe de tête de la part de Sabal désigna sa reconnaissance avant qu'il ne reprenne le fil de la bataille. Ajay se joint à lui cette fois, le feu de l'action faisant bouillir le sang dans ses veines, son arme grondant à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur la détente.

L'ennemi semblait diminuer et pour cause …

\- Non … Souffla Sabal avec effroi en reculant d'un pas. Ajay, une avalanche !

Le sang du noiraud se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la montagne. Des arbres chutaient à cause d'un immense rideau de poudre blanche qui emportait tout sur son passage à une vitesse folle.

Ajay se serait bien protégé de cette avalanche, mais celle-ci arriva trop vite. Il aurait put fuir, il aurait dut fuir, il ne pourra plus. La neige, aussi dure que du béton lui tomba dessus, recouvrant son corps, son être tout entier d'une prison d'eau à l'état solide. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Ajay n'avait eut si peur de toute sa vie. Être enterré vivant faisait partie de son top 5 des morts les plus atroces. Une énorme pression était exercée sur son corps. De la neige était infiltrée dans ses habits. Il avait froid, il était congelé, il ne ressentait que des picotements aiguës au niveau de ses membres endoloris par le froid. Mais l'instinct de survie du noiraud le força à montrer un peu de combativité.

Il commença par un petit coup de poing au dessus de son ventre, évitant de faire ceci au niveau de sa tête afin de ne pas faire tomber de neige sur son visage. Il ne savait pas combien de mètres de neiges était au dessus de lui, il préféra jouer la carte de la sécurité.

Par miracle, il ne fallut que dix coups pour enfin percer la neige. Il n'y avait pas assez de neige pour l'empêcher de sortir, c'était une bonne chose … Mais la neige avait durcit, elle était aussi dure qu'un bloc de ciment. Difficile à faire bouger … Mais le ricain parvint à creuser petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un autre trou et ne commence à se libérer progressivement.

Ce qui le stoppa fut l'activité qu'il senti de l'autre coté de ce mur de glace. Il se stoppa brusquement. La panique le submergea aussi vite que l'eau qui fondait sous sa couche de vêtement. Quel soldat allait le déterrer … ?

Un bloc de neige fut retiré, puis un second, encore un, puis la lumière vint enfin aux yeux de Ajay. Assez vive pour lui faire plisser les yeux et enfin, un visage familier.

Sabal.

Le soulagement fut grand pour le jeune fils de Mohan qui avait crut mourir dans cette avalanche. Mais la main amicale du plus vieux vint enserrer la sienne.

\- Tu es increvable mon frère, clama ce dernier avec soulagement.  
\- C'est … C'est préférable … Non … ?  
\- Tu n'as même pas idée … Souffla Sabal en retour en aidant le jeune américain à se relever. Allons au village, tu dois être mort de froid. Tu pourras aussi t'y reposer et te restaurer un peu. Je pari que cette journée à été longue pour toi alors … Ne perdons pas de temps.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou quoi ... Hu. Voilà, je peux aller me coucher maintenant car à l'heure ou je poste, il est 01:38 et je suis exténué mais bon, ça on s'en fout ah, ah ... A la prochaine les oisillons!_

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, deuxième partie de ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 _ **| CHAPITRE 1 | THE LEADERS OF KYRAT : 2éme partie**_

\- Comment ... tu as su où j'étais … ?

Ajay interpella Sabal qui marchait silencieusement depuis dix bonnes minutes. De sa place, le plus jeune pouvait apercevoir une embouchure qui débouchait sur un petit village. Sûrement celui dont avait parlé le Kyrati.

\- Nous avons vu l'hélicoptère de Pagan Min, commença Sabal en ralentissant l'allure et se poster aux cotés de son invité. Il ne vient jamais aussi loin alors je voulais savoir pourquoi. Tu as beaucoup de chance Ajay. On était dans le coin quand on a reçu le message de Darpan.

Darpan … Etait-il mort à présent … ? Il était vrai que Ajay n'avait pas pensé à lui durant sa fuite mais maintenant que les choses s'étaient stabilisées, il y pensait.

Un soupir à coté de lui le prévint que Sabal venait de s'arrêter. L'homme au blouson bleu étira un peu ses jambes avant de désigner le village dont ils avaient passé l'entrée.

\- Ici, nous sommes à Banapur, foyer du _Golden Path_.

Le jeune ricain hocha doucement la tête et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers mais une femme aux cheveux brun accompagné d'une petite fille vinrent lui barrer la route.

\- Qui est-ce ? Dit-elle avec impatience, comme si elle n'avait même pas le temps de se présenter ou, qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Où est Darpan ?

Ajay se mordit la lèvre en reculant. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un enfant à se cacher derrière Sabal car … Il fallait se l'avouer, la nouvelle venue n'avait pas l'air franchement sympathique mais le noiraud avait sa fierté alors il recula en se postant tout près de Sabal pour se rassurer car ce dernier avait l'air beaucoup plus … Amicale. Il pourrait presque dire qu'il se sentait à l'aise en sa compagnie.

\- Il s'en est pas sorti, répondit sèchement Sabal. Je te présente Ajay Ghale le fils de Mohan.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun tourna enfin la tête vers Ajay. Elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et le brun vit clairement une grimace se dessiner sur son visage. Du point de vue de l'étranger, Ajay se dit que cette femme lui faisait clairement mauvaise impression. Difficile à dire, de savoir si il arriverait à l'apprécier. De toute façon … Il n'allait pas rester ici très longtemps.

\- Si je comprends bien, reprit-elle en s'adressant à Sabal. Darpan est mort, et tu me ramènes ça ?  
\- _Ça_? S'indigna Ajay qui n'avait sut retenir sa réaction. Hey, j'ai rien à faire dans toutes vos histoires. Je veux juste me rendre à Lakshmana.

Sabal lui jeta un regard désolé avant de durcir ses traits envers la jeune femme qui répondit à Sabal tout en accentuant son mépris pour le nouveau venu.

\- On est au beau milieu d'une guerre civile. On a pas le temps de s'occuper des touristes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Gronda Sabal à la jeune femme qui s'en allait déjà avec la petite fille. Que je le laisse là-bas ?!

Mais l'autre ne daigna même pas se retourner pour répondre et lui fit un signe de la main comme pour lui dire « cause toujours ». Ajay se sentait à présent mal à l'aise mais Sabal se tourna vers lui, braquant son regard vert dans celui de son homologue et lui souffla doucement en s'excusant.

\- Désolé mon frère, mais Amita peut-être susceptible. Je vais lui parler. Et pour Lakshmana … On dirait le nom d'un temple ou d'un sanctuaire. Mais dans ce cas-là … Ce serait au Nord.

Le Nord ? Ajay avait donc déjà une piste. Il se réjouissait déjà d'avoir fait un pas en avant et serra une main sur son cœur. Il était proche du but.

\- Mais le Nord est en territoire ennemi, on ne peut pas t'y emmener, pas encore.  
\- Q-Quoi … ? Mais …  
\- Sors, respire, coupa Sabal puis il ajouta en posant sa main sur son épaule. Reviens me voir quand tu seras prêts fils de Mohan. Tu peux, en attendant, visiter le village et te reposer. Ta chambre est juste au dessus de a mienne, la porte en rouge que tu vois là-bas.  
\- Mh … D'accord …

Sabal hocha la tête doucement avant de s'éclipser. Ajay, une nouvelle fois livré à lui même se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour effectivement visiter un peu ce petit village. C'était très différent de New-York. Vraiment très différent. C'était même un peu niais de se le dire.

Les maison n'étaient pas faites comme à N.Y. C'était artisanale. Presque des œuvres d'arts. C'était difficile de ne pas prêter attention à chaque petits détails.

Mais ce qui surprit le fils de Mohan, c'était que, mise à part l'épisode désagréable de Amita, le reste de la population qui était logée ici semblait le connaître et le saluer comme un vieil ami.

« Namasté Ajay » « Namesté mon frère » Ajay leur répondait avec un sourire gêné et parfois avec un signe de main. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à se faire aborder aussi facilement. Il se sentait … Comme une célébrité de télé.

Est-ce qu'elles ressentaient ça au moins ? Il n'en avait aucunes idées puisque … Il n'en était pas une.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien … Ici, il était connu. A N.Y, il n'était qu'un visage parmi tant d'autres mais ici … Tout le monde avait son nom sur les lèvres.

Ajay secoua la tête pou éliminer de mauvaises idées. Pas question de jouer sur la popularité de son défunt paternel.

En entrant dans la chambre que lui avait réservé Sabal, l'américain posa son arme aux pieds du lit et ôta sa veste qu'il déposa sur une chaise près de la cheminé puis son pantalon suivit afin que tout deux puissent sécher convenablement. En T-shirt et caleçon, l'américain remarqua qu'un kit de soin et de la nourriture avaient étés placé sur la table et s'assit alors sur le mobilier afin de panser ses quelques plaies afin qu'elles ne s'infectent pas.

Après avoir prit soins de ses ecchymoses et taillades sur son corps, le fils de Mohan prit une pomme qu'il croqua à pleines dents, avant de faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il ne devrait peut-être pas mais … La curiosité malsaine de ce dernier le poussa à fouiller un peu l'endroit en ouvrant quelques tiroirs, feuilletant quelques dossiers puis … En arrivant vers la commode près du lit, il fit une découverte quelque peu étrange.

 _Le journal de Mohan Ghale._

Ajay haussa un sourcil tout en prenant l'ouvrage assez volumineux dans ses mains. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas lire ce journal … Avait-il seulement envie de connaître le passé de son père dont il n'avait jamais entendu les récits pas même venant de sa mère ?

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais mentionné son paternel ? Avait-elle honte de lui ? Avait-elle été trahit par ce dernier ? Avait-elle fuit en Amérique pour s'évader de ce pays en guerre ? Ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre … ?

Le récit de Pagan avait eut un impacte important sur le jeune Ghale.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait cet ouvrage en main … Il pouvait enfin répondre aux questions qu'ils s'étaient longtemps posé. Son père, était-il réellement un héros ?

Prenant place sur le lit, il se glissa sous le drap sans la moindre gêne et ouvrit le bouquin qui tombait en décrépitude. Les pages étaient si fragiles entre ses doigts et l'encre était si peu lisible.

« **Baishakh 1981,**

 _Ishwari et moi avons étés mariés aujourd'hui. La cérémonie fut restreinte, il n'y avait que ses parents et les miens. Les anciens du villages et autres croyants continue de croire que c'est de mauvais augure de se marier à une_ Tarun Matara _mais moi, je ne vois pas cela de cette façon. Elle est charmante, et intelligente. En y pensant, notre mariage avait été arrangé alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants, bien des années avant que la Déesse Kyrat ne la choisisse pour la représenter sur terre et notre Dot a été payé par le temple. Nous avons assez d'argent pour reprendre une maison qu'il nous faudra un peu restaurer et aussi, acheter un Rice Cooker. Et … Mon transfère à La Garde Royale a été approuvé, je vais avoir besoin d'un nouvel uniforme._ »

Tarun Matara ? Sa mère lui en avait parlait. C'était une femme choisit afin de représenter la divinité Kyrat sur terre. La Tarun Matara était alors considéré comme une déese. Alors sa mère avait été importante dans ce pays ? C'était injuste qu'elle finisse dans l'oublie, pensa le jeune Ghale qui tourna la page pour un second chapitre.

« **Mangsir 1985,**

 _Je n'ai pas put les protéger. Mon seul devoir avait été de protéger la famille royale et j'ai échoué. Les Nationalistes ont balayé la place au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils ont détruits les portes principales avec des explosifs et ont dégagé la voie devant eux avec des grenades à la main. J'étais posté en première ligne dans le hall principale mais l'explosion m'a littéralement soufflait, me faisant perdre pieds. Ils sont alors passé près de moi sans s'occuper de mon cas, ont poursuivit jusqu'à la chambre royale et là, j'ai entendu des coups de feu. Le Roi étant mort, Kyrat tombera sous l'anarchie._ »

Ajay feuilleta le journal avec délicatesse, en évitant de déchirer les pages. Ses yeux balayèrent les souvenirs Mohan qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comme son paternel.

Les yeux du jeune Ghale se portèrent alors sur l'année 1987 qui étaient composées de plusieurs paragraphe, preuves que cette année avait riche en événement. Après l'attaque des Nationalistes en 1986, une rencontre allait changer le cœur de son père.

« **Baishakh 1987,**

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré un homme appelé Pagan Min. Il est de Hong Kong. Il a un parent éloigné du Roi assassiné avec lui Il a également une armée de mercenaire sous son contrôle. Il s'exprime bien, il est confiant même si il est un peu jeune. J'en suis encore à me dire que … C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Mais, c'était comme so Kyrat avait envoyé un sauveur, une personne qui pouvait tourner le courant de la guerre civile et restaurer la monarchie au Kyrat. Car … Entre les forces combinées des Royalistes et des mercenaires de Pagan Min, les Nationalistes n'ont aucunes chances_. »

« **Shrawan 1987,**

 _Il y a tant d'incertitude dans notre future. Parfois je me surprend à souhaiter qu'elle ne soit pas avec un enfant. Mais aussi vite que je pense cela, je suis submergé par la culpabilité. Je dois me rappeler sans arrêt que c'est une bonne chose. J'aime Ishwari et l'enfant qu'elle porte. Je chérie l'idée de savoir que nous serons bientôt une famille. J'espère que cet enfant, notre enfant, grandira dans un Kyrat prospère._ »

« **Kartik 1987,**

 _Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Nous avons été trahit par Pagan Min. Nous avions combattu côtes à côtes jusqu'à atteindre notre objectif finale, mais Pagan assassina le dernier héritier du trône et s'autoproclama Roi. Ce fut un véritable bain de sang. Les hommes de Pagan se retournèrent contre nous et beaucoup de mes soldats étaient perdu avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient en dangers.J'ai peiné à m'échapper vivant de cet enfer et maintenant, je vis caché avec une poignée de survivants. Kyrat est maintenant entre les mains d'un traître, un traître que je dois descendre avant que je ne meurs._ »

La gorge du jeune homme se serra brusquement. Pagan lui aurait menti ? Mais pourquoi ? Sa mère avait-elle fuit son père car, ayant été intime avec Pagan, elle aurait trahit le _Golden Path_? Mais dans quelle circonstances ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Dans quel BUT ?

\- Bon sang je comprends plus rien !

S'énerva brusquement Ajay en lança le livre au dessus du lit, éparpillant les feuilles qui voletèrent jusqu'au sol. Son cerveau devait certainement ressembler à de la gelée à force de réfléchir autant.

Mais le brun vint à la conclusion … Si le _Golden Path_ avait fait fuir sa mère, c'est que quelque chose l'en avait contrainte. Si Pagan Min était réellement un enfoiré alors … Ajay ne serait ni du coté de Sabal, ni celui de Pagan. Il serait du sien, celui de la vérité.

[…]

Un BIP-BIP sonore lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sa montre sur son poignet s'arrêta d'émettre ce sons strident lorsqu'il appuya sur un petit bouton. Ayant somnolait quelques heures, Ajay se leva, s'habilla et sorti de la chambre afin de rejoindre Sabal. Il était prêts à le rejoindre. Encore un peu endormi, il se frotta le visage avec ses gants et ne prêta même pas attention à ses cheveux ébouriffés. La chambre en dessous de la sienne était celle de Sabal, mais bien évidemment. Chambre ? C'était plutôt une maison à deux étages.

Derrière la porte que Sabal lui avait indiqué quelques heures plus tôt, il entendit une plainte souffrante qui lui fit ouvrir la porte. Les spectacle fut rude pour Ajay. Un homme était allongé sur une table, la tête ensanglantée, pleurant de douleur en se tortillant sur la table.

\- Coupes moi cette radio ! Hurla Sabal à un de ses hommes. Et donnez lui de la morphine, merde !

Ajay dut se décaler d'un pas sur le coté pour laisser une femme s'avancer avec un kit de soin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé … ?  
\- Il est tombé. Pagan squatte la radio et on doit supporter ses conneries mais ça suffit ! J'ai envoyé cet homme pour enlever les émetteurs parasites et pirater les messages sauf que … Sabal désigna le blesser qui se mit à geindre quand l'aiguille de la seringue pénétra sa peau.  
\- Je sais grimper, souffla Ajay avec détermination lorsque le blessé se tut.

Pagan leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur de défi dansant dans ses prunelles.

\- T'as du cran mon frère. Personne ne monte la garde mais ce sera difficile. Promet moi de ne pas tomber.  
\- C'est promis … Affirma timidement Ajay. D'accord.

Sabal semblait soulager et le remercia du regard avant de retourner au chevet du blessé qui semblait maintenant beaucoup plus calme.

Quant à Ajay … Il s'arrêta devant la bâtisse de Sabal en cherchant une personne à qui demander la localisation de la tour radio mais … C'était presque trop facile. Elle était là, droit devant lui. Impossible de la rater. Le seul problème ? C'est qu'elle était à plus de 500 mètres.

Mais compte tenu de la situation, ce n'était pas un problème. Ajay s'avança jusqu'au limite du village ayant comme frontière une falaise abrupte qui donnait sur une route plus bas, ou plutôt, un carrefour. En bas était positionné un QUAD qu'il pourrait certainement utiliser pour se rendre plus vite en haut du relief où trônait la tour radio.

C'était la première fois que Ajay voyait ça mais … Une tyrolienne dans un village ... ? Pourquoi pas. Il pourrait l'utiliser pour descendre plus vite au lieu de faire le tour.

Tirant sur la corde, il vérifia tout de même par précaution l'état du matériel qui avait l'air en parfait état. Alors il cessa ce petit moment de flottement et s'attacha le harnais de sécurité avant de s'élancer dans le vide. Huit secondes plus tard, il se détacha bien avant d'arriver au point finale de la tyrolienne et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds.

Enfin au niveau du Quad, le jeune Ghale ne vit aucune clefs sur le véhicule mais ça ne le dérangea pas puisqu'il sorti les fils de contacte et pirata le mécanisme jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'anime en grondant.

Une petite victoire pour ce dernier qui se hâta de rejoindre l'emplacement de la tour.

Comme l'eut dit Sabal, l'endroit n'était pas surveillé. Mais la tour sur laquelle il devait grimpé était accidentée. Pourtant, son courage ne s'ébranla pas face au risque de chute imminente, bien au contraire. Il en était presque excitait.

Alors sans plus attendre, il entra dans le clocher et escalada une poutre en bois qui donnait sur le second niveau de la tour. Il fallut qu'il casse des poutrelles pour se frayer un passage à travers un muret qui débouchait sur l'extérieur. Les tuiles sur lesquels Ajay s'engagea ne tenaient même pas. Plusieurs d'entre elles faillirent le faire glisser mais il tint bon. Au dessus de sa tête, un troisième étage pouvait être atteint si il arrivait à atteindre ce niveau supérieur en sautant d'un bon mètre.

\- J'aurais pas du sécher les cours de gym …

Marmonna Ajay dans sa barbe avant de fléchir les jambes, bander ses muscles puis à la manière d'un félin, s'élança aussi haut qu'il put. Seulement le haut de son corps parvint à atteindre le haut, son bassin et ses jambes encore dans le vide.

Ajay glissait dans le vide, ses bras n'étant pas assez bien cramponner au bois. Il serra les dents, retint son souffle tout en se hissant péniblement sur le troisième niveau, ses pieds battant l'air. Puis enfin, il réussi à s'élever et pesta contre ce palier qui lui avait presque fait perdre patience.

\- Oh bon sang … J'ai bien cru que ne jamais y arriver …

Sa main vint près de son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers le diaporama du Kyrat. Il n'y avait pas à dire mais … Le Kyrat était un pays magnifique. Magnifique, mais terriblement dangereux. Et cet aigle brun qui fonçait sur lui à vive allure était là pour le lui rappeler.

\- MERDE !

Tempêta le noiraud qui tomba sur les fesses alors que les serres de l'animale s'étaient refermées sur le bras de Ajay. Le brun dut se défendre en donnant un violent coup à l'oiseau qui lâcha sa proie potentiel mais malheureusement trop forte pour lui.

\- Connerie ! Dégages de là, la prochaine fois je te rentre une balle dans le gosier enfoiré ! S'énerva ce dernier en regardant l'état de sa veste déchiré. Elle est fichue … Non d'un chien.

Mais Ajay n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ça. Soupirant d'exaspération, il continua sa progression et termina sur le plus haut niveau de la tour. Là où était le système de radio.

Comment pirater ça ? Il n'était pas un pro dans ce domaine … Une idée lui vint alors. Pourquoi ne pas le détruire, tout simplement ?

Réflexion faite, il sorti la lame qu'il gardait sur lui et avec le manche donna un violent coup à la radio, enlevant les files qu'il débrancha et puis une fois tout cela fait, il mit la tour hors tension.

 **[...]**

\- _Ajay ! C'est Sabal._

La radio de Ajay s'alluma une nouvelle fois, surprenant le jeune homme qui devait s'y faire à présent.

\- _Beau travail avec la tour mon frère. On peut émettre sur cette fréquence et dire la vérité au peuple._

Bien sûr, Ajay ne put répondre à ce dernier. Mais sa première mission avait été un franc succès. Mais pas le temps de flâner ici, la nuit allait tomber et surement que des bêtes plus sauvages encore que l'aigle qui l'avait attaqué un temps plus tôt allaient sortir pour chasser et personnellement, Ajay n'acait pas spécialement envie de tomber nez à nez avec une panthère des neiges, un ours ou …

\- Un buffle, sérieusement ?!

Non, non il ne rêvait pas. Un buffle le chargeait ! Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Ghale se précipita vers le quad qu'il avait ''emprunté'' une heure plus tôt et tenta de le démarrer sauf qu'il fut bien trop lent, ou le mécanisme de piratage du quad trop capricieux … L'animale le renversa lui et le véhicule, l'envoyant valser dans le décor.

Roulant dans la poussière sur quelques bons mètres, le ricain eut bien du mal à récupérer son souffle. La bête lui avait taper en plein dans le thorax, coupant sa respiration pendant trois seconde qui parurent des heures pour lui.

Ses oreilles discernèrent un bruit de frottement suivit de près par un souffle furieux venant des naseaux de l'animale qui était prêts à charger de nouveau l'humain qui se trouvait en piteux état sur le sol.

Était-ce le karma pour avoir autant abusé de viandes durant toutes ces années ? Mon dieu, pourquoi pensait-il à des choses comme ça maintenant ? Il avait presque envie d'en rire mais la menace du buffle d'eau prêts à le piétiner ne le faisait guère sourire.

Sans en douter, la masse de 250kg se rua vers lui alors qu'il était encore allongé sur le dos. Mais Ajay avait un plan. Un plan risqué qui pouvait lui coûter un allé simple pour la paradis mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

Ajay était plus intelligent que l'herbivore et il n'allait pas tarder à le lui démontrer. Bien que la peur le submergeait progressivement, le jeune américain fit preuve d'un sang-froid sans pareil lorsque la bête arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il fallait faire vite, il fallait qu'il anticipe.

Ajay attendit que la furie noir se place exactement là ou il le souhaitait et une fois l'animale ayant déposé ses deux pattes ornés de sabots aussi dures que des diamants au niveau de la tête du noiraud, Ajay entoura l'encolure de l'animale avec ses jambes, se tenant d'une main à une corne alors que son second membre tenait une lame aiguisé.

Un rodéo sauvage s'engagea entre les deux espèces. Le buffle manifestement plus fort que Ajay l'envoya plusieurs fois au sol en le plaquant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, plaquant le dos de l'humain autant de fois qu'il le pouvait pour le déloger mais Ajay avait une prise ferme.

Sa main armée se souleva en l'air et frappa la bête au niveau de l'encolure. Mauvaise idée car l'animale vit rouge et accéléra vivement ses mouvements, devenant plus violents.

Ajay donna plusieurs coups aléatoires là où sa position lui en permettait l'accès mais le dernier coup du Buffle de rivière l'envoya au tapis. Avec un hoquet d'horreur, Ajay vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ainsi que le buffle arriver vers lui pour le coup de grâce mais l'instinct de survie du jeune Ghale se réveilla.

La lame de l'ancien membre du _Golden Path_ en main, il agrippa les naseaux du buffle en le forçant à soulever sa tête imposante et hurla dans un ultime effort en tranchant la gorge de l'animale d'un coup net et violent. Le sang chaud du bovidé gicla à flot sur le visage de Ajay qui ferma les yeux en tombant en arrière lorsque la bête, enfin vaincue tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ajay n'en revenait pas. Il était vivant … Il était encore en vie. Souillé, éreinté, encore sous le choc mais il respirait toujours.

Doucement, il tourna la tête vers le tas de muscles avec qui il venait de livrer bataille, observant ses yeux livides, son âme ayant quitté son corps immense puis il se redressa avec une légère réticence, ses muscles endoloris criant au supplice. Il devait avoir des os fêlés, des ecchymoses mais au moins … Ce n'était pas lui qui gisait à terre. Il se remit enfin sur ses béquilles avec peine au bout de quelques minutes et rejoint d'un pas lent le quad qui cette fois démarra du premier coup.

 **[...]**

\- Ajay ! Sabal se précipita vers l'américain, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur son visage. Bon sang mon frère, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as croisé des ennemis ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit d'arme ?

Le noiraud complètement ailleurs vint faire passer son avant bras sur son visage souillé de sang avant de prendre conscience de la présence du plus vieux. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'on le fixait.

Certaines partie de ses habits étaient troués par-ci, par-là, une grosse entaille au niveau de son épaules qui découvrait une plaie sanguinolente.

\- Non … Corrigea le soldat du Golden Path en jetant un regard à ses blessures mais aussi à la lame dégoulinante que tenait Ajay. Ça ne ressemble pas à une blessure par balle. Viens donc, je vais l'occuper de toi.

Ajay ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre ce dernier jusqu'à la chambre que Sabal lui avait attribué et juste avant de rentrer, la soldat posa sa main sur son épaule intacte.

\- Je descend chercher quelques affaires. Déposes tes habits sur une chaise, je demanderais à une femme de les recoudre.  
\- Okay … Répondit alors le noiraud en soupirant.

Toutefois, le fils de Mohan exécuta la demande de Sabal en ôtant ses habits, son visage se déformant sous l'effort de cette routine pourtant pas si compliquée en temps normale. Sa veste lui semblait plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumé, chaque étirements des ses membres le faisait maudire le monde entier.

Empilant ses habits sur une chaise, il ne garda que son caleçon et s'assit près de la cheminé afin de tenter de calmer ses frissons qui lui hérissaient l'épiderme.

Un mouvement attira son attention dans la direction de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Sabal qui tenait une bassine d'eau et quelques effets médicaux.

Le regard de Sabal se déposa sur la silhouette du jeune fils de Mohan qui détourna le regard quand il s'aperçut que le plus vieux ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Hé bien mon frère, je ne sais pas avec quoi tu t'es battu mais … Regardes toi, ton premier jour au Kyrat et te voilà recouvert de sang.  
\- C'était un buffle … Souffla doucement Ajay en massant son épaule intacte quelque peu raidit.  
\- Un buffle … ? Mince … J'aurais dut te prévenir … Ça va aller, fils de Mohan ?  
\- Mh … Blessé, mais pas mort.  
\- J'aime cette repartie mon frère. Mais la prochaine fois, tu porteras une arme. La lame que tu as utilisé est émoussée, je t'en donnerais une nouvelle. En attendant, reste assis et penche toi sur cette bassine. On va nettoyer tout ça.  
\- J'peux le faire seul, coupa Ajay en haussant un sourcil. J'suis pas un gamin, merci.  
\- Huh … Comme tu veux.

Ajay hocha la tête lentement alors que Sabal lui donna un récipient d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette que le noiraud plongeant dans le liquide à la température agréable puis doucement, il passa le gant sur son visage et directement, le tissu mouillé changea de couleur en prenant une teinte rouge, rosée par moment.

Il tâcha de nettoyer correctement son visage sous le regard un peu trop insistant de Sabal qui quant à lui, s'avança avant de proposer une seconde fois.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas d'aide ? L'autre hésita mais finalement, il tendit le gant au soldat.  
\- Si … Je suis fatigué, avoua-t-il dans un soupir lasse.  
\- On va faire ça vite, mais bien. Fermes les yeux.

Ce que fit Ajay qui pendant un instant se retrouva à nouveau dans la peau d'un jeune garçon. Malgré le fait que Sabal soit un homme, ses mouvements étaient doux. Il était attentif aux sons et mouvements que produisaient Ajay.

Cette petite attention eut comme l'effet d'un baume sur le noiraud qui en oublia presque la dure journée qu'il venait de passer.

Le gant passa de nouveau sur son visage puis s'écarta de sa peau. Ajay tendit l'oreille sans ouvrir les yeux et entendit de l'eau remuer, Sabal essorait le gant et retourna à la tâche.

\- Tu auras des hématomes demain. Tes blessures sont superficiels, tant mieux. Juste un peu de désinfectant suffira, pas besoin de points. Par contre … Tu es peut-être une cotte fêlée. On a un docteur ici, tu iras le voir demain. Ce soir, je veux que tu manges et que tu ailles dormir directement.  
\- Je … Je pense pas être apte à contester de toute façon …  
\- Tant mieux, de toute façon c'était un ordre.  
\- Sabal, j'peux te poser une question ?  
\- Je t'écoutes.  
\- Tu .. Est-ce que tu es le Leader de ce groupe ? Enfin j'veux dire … Ça marche comme ça ? Sabal stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'un petit rire échappait au plus âgé.  
\- J'aimerais, mais le _Golden Path_ est partagé entre deux leader. Amita, que tu as vu ce matin, et moi.  
\- J'ai vu … Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça tout les jours mais … Elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier.  
\- Ha, ça … Sabal soupira en s'écartant une nouvelle fois de Ajay qui cette fois ouvrit les yeux. Tu as du sang séché en abondance dans les cheveux, j'vais juste te demander de te pencher sur la bassine pendant que je verse l'eau et, Sabal fit une courte pause en attendant que le plus jeune se place correctement. Avec Amita, nous avons deux visions bien distinct pour l'avenir du Kyrat. _Elle_ , elle voudrait un Kyrat plus moderne, alors que moi … Je voudrais rester dans les traditions du Kyrat tel que je l'ai toujours connu.

\- Donc le _Golden Path_ n'a pas réellement de chef si je comprend bien.  
\- C'est exacte, mais peut-être que avec toi à mes cotés … On pourrait changer les choses.  
\- M-Moi ... ? Pourquoi Moi … ? Balbutia le jeune fils de Mohan.  
\- Parce que tu es le fils d'une légende Ajay. Tout le monde te suivra, moi en premier.  
\- Mh … Mais … Mais je n'ai pas envie de … Ce ne sont pas mes affaires Sabal, je ne suis pas de ce pays, je n'ai rien à voir avec Pagan, Amita ou encore toi.  
\- Et pourtant mon frère …

Le soldat secoua doucement la tête avec un air abattu. Ajay en eut presque mal au cœur. Sabal était gentil, si intentionné avec lui. Il lui rappelait Marine, sa petite amie toujours aux petits soins avec lui.

\- Je vais t'aider.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je vais t'aider, répéta le noiraud avec plus de conviction. Si tu veux garder le Kyrat dans la tradition, alors je t'aiderais.  
\- Loué soit Kyrat ! S'exclama Sabal qui ne cacha pas son ravissement, ses yeux pétillants mais rapidement le soldat redevint sérieux et ajouta plus sombrement en nettoyant la plaie sur l'épaule du noiraud. D'abord, tu dois savoir qui est ton ennemi.

Le ''leader'' du _Golden Path_ tourna autour de Ajay en vérifiant que chacune de ses blessures soient toutes recouvertes et mit un dernier patch sur une plaie au nouveau de son omoplate puis il donna une petite tape afin de prévenir le noiraud qu'il avait finit avec lui. Ajay soupira lourdement en remuant son épaule intacte, pestant à cause du tiraillement sur sa peau des pansements qui limitaient un peu ses mouvements mais ce n'était pas très grave dans l'immédiat, il espérant que ça ne le dérange pas à l'avenir.

\- Donc Ajay, commença le kyrati qui s'assit sur une chaise tout près de la cheminé, une cheville reposant sur sa jambe. Tu dois savoir que Pagan et le Golden Path, nous ne sommes pas les seuls leaders qui dirigeons ce pays.  
\- … Il y a d'autres ennemies ?  
\- Pas exactement … Disons, que pour le _Golden Path_ , c'est deux leaders. Tandis que pour l' _Armée Royale_ de Pagan … Il y en a trois. Yuma Lau, qui est sont bras droit, Paul de Pleur et Noore.  
\- Mh … Et j'imagine que ce sont des cibles à abattre ?  
\- Correcte, confirma le noiraud aux cheveux attachés. Mais les éliminer bêtement ne va pas vraiment nous avancer. Il faudra … Leur soutirer des informations sur Pagan avant de les éliminer. Tu comprends Ajay ?  
\- Mh … Mais … Mais Pourquoi … Ajay se tut quelques secondes en grattant son menton d'un air pensif. Si vous voulez autant tuer Pagan Min, pour ne pas me livrer à l' _Armée Royale_ pour que je m'occupe de lui sans passer par ses … Mh … ''Lieutenants'' ?  
\- Huh … Ce serait en effet un plan géniale si Pagan était une personne dupe mais crois moi fils de Mohan, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

L'américain croisa les bras en expirant, profondément déçu. Sabal remarqua son air agacé et le rassura d'un ton compatissant en récupérant les affaires de soins.

\- Ne t'en fais pas fils de Mohan. Avec toi, tout va s'accélérer, j'en suis convaincu, Kyrat ne t'a pas amené ici pour rien. Tu es né pour accomplir de grande chose Ajay. Sauver le Kyrat en fait parti. Va donc te reposer, demain sera une longue journée d'entraînement car dans peu de temps, ta première mission sera d'abattre le premier Leader sur la liste : Noore.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas suivre le jeu à la lettre. Ce sera ma vision du Kyrat tout en restant le plus proche de l'histoire possible (tout de même) voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et de checker ma bio pour d'éventuels nouvelles !_

 _La bise,_  
 _tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
